Baby Mine
by SentientMist
Summary: Her little one isn't feeling well.


**AN**: This story includes an OC of mine (Amanda Grace) that you will probably be seeing more of in the future. I will also likely write more stories featuring Ella. These characters (along w/ a massive storyline) have been haunting me for months now, so I intend to write them at different times in different situations to get a feel for them before I REALLY take them out to play! Also, this is way fluffier than I usually write!

Oh, & Msynergy is the bestest! *nods*

**Disclaimer**: I returned them only slightly worse for the wear. I promise.

**Baby Mine**

By: SentientMist

It's even earlier than usual when she wakes with the distinct feeling something is wrong.

Warm breath skates across her neck, and Helen turns into the warmth as Will's arms protectively tighten around her, pulling her closer in his sleep.

Helen buries her face in his chest and tries to ignore the knot of concern forming in the pit of her stomach. Ordinarily, she would be perfectly content to simply lie in his embrace, but not this morning. The nagging worry plagues her, and after only moments she's carefully extracting herself from Will's grasp and slipping out of bed. As her feet land softly on the floor, the source of her troubled mind makes itself apparent.

A small voice is calling her from the other room, "Mommy."

The room is still dark; and in her impatience to get to her daughter, Helen neglects to watch her step. She stumbles over a doll, catching herself on the door frame and uttering a soft curse as its plastic fingers dig into the bottom of her foot.

Amanda is sitting up in bed, clutching the ever present Tesla tightly to her chest; and even in the moonlight, Helen sees the tears rolling down her little girl's cheeks.

Crossing the room, Helen drops to the bed, taking the child into her arms.

Leaning back against her mother's chest, Amanda whimpers slightly.

"I don't feel good, Mommy."

Helen tenderly brushes the back of her hand across the girl's forehead, and then slides it down to rest on her cheek, allowing the cool touch to soothe fevered skin.

"No, I don't imagine you do," Helen murmurs, hugging the five year old close and tucking the little head under her chin.

"I'm here now," she whispers, lovingly stroking her daughter's dark auburn locks.

Softly, she begins to hum and immediately feels the tiny body curl further into her lap. She smiles, pressing her cheek against Amanda's head, her gentle presence lulling the child into a fitful sleep.

Sometime later, Amanda bolts upright, leaning over the edge of the bed as she empties the contents of her stomach into her princess trash can.

Helen rubs slow circles on her daughter's back as she sweeps long hair away from a tear-stained face. She offers soft, meaningless words of reassurance until Amanda finally resettles against her.

"My tummy hurts."

The feeble little voice makes Helen ache, and she wants nothing more than to ease her child's suffering.

"I know, angel."

"How about we go brush our teeth and then lie down with Daddy?" she coaxes as she brushes away tears.

Amanda nods weakly and wraps her legs around Helen's waist as she carries her into the bathroom.

As they navigate back into the main bedroom, the girl clings to her mother, red face pressed into the crook of her neck.

"Mommy, Tesla."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Helen can't help but smile as she tolerantly shakes her head. She retrieves the solemn-looking giraffe from the bed, returning him into her daughter's custody where he's once again promptly squished between arms and chest.

Finally making her way into the bedroom, Helen pulls back the covers, settling Amanda before joining her on the bed.

Bleary-eyed, Will stirs as his two girls slide under the covers.

"What's the matter?" he asks groggily.

"Someone isn't feeling well," Helen murmurs, cradling Amanda's tiny form closely against her and smoothing her fingers over the child's hair.

Will starts to sit up, rubbing his eyes; but Helen gently pushes him back down, smiling.

"We'll be fine. Go back to sleep," she says softly brushing hair back from his forehead.

"You're sure?"

Helen nods and begins humming again as Amanda snuggles closer, quickly falling asleep in her mother's arms.

She thinks she wouldn't trade this for the world.

Tugging the comforter more tightly around them, Helen places a tender kiss on her daughter's cheek, and settles back to spend the day in bed.


End file.
